


Bereft in Deadly Bloom.

by Melancholy_Mercury



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakugou Katsuki Being an Asshole, Flower langauge, Gen, How Do I Tag, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, first few chapters are pre canon, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy_Mercury/pseuds/Melancholy_Mercury
Summary: My name is Midoriya Izuku I'm 13 years old and in my second year of junior highschool, and I'm quirkless but I dream of being a hero and I love helping people when I can.As I'm walking I hear loud yelp and see an animal stuck in thorns.I didn't know that freeing that creature would change my life.





	1. Hollyhock

**Author's Note:**

> This my first story ever so please let me know what if you want more to this later.  
This was inspired by "The glory fades." By pomfry.
> 
> Also if there are any errors in the spelling or punctuation let me know in the comments.
> 
> Hollyhock- Ambition

My name is Midoriya Izuku I'm 13 years old and I'm in my 2nd of junior high at Aldera junior highschool. I'm quirkless but I dream of being a hero dispite what some people may say, so I love helping people when I can. Earlier one of the sewing club members had left one of their scissors in the club room I had been cleaning they had some initials on them so they weren't the schools I had looked for the owner or one of the other members but could find them so they must have left already as the school day had ended. I had decided I would find the owner tomorrow as it was quite late in the evening.

I begin walking home and start to think of a recent hero fight i had seen a few days prior when as I'm passing by the entrance to an old park I am drawn from my thoughts by the sound of a a yelp followed by a loud crash. I had walked back towards the entrance of the park and cautiously looked for the source of the noise.  
as I walked through the park I had heard some yipping of an animal and start headed near the noise it was in a small corner of the park on the edge of a few raspberry bushes and a tall camellia tree, and at the base of the tree was a large thorn bush and in the brush was a small black figure. it was stuck so deep in the brush at the time I couldn't tell what the animal was As I approached it must of heard me as I heard it stop struggling staring at me sizing me up probably the started trying to get away from me.

"Hello" I said softly "can I get a look at how tangled you are? I won't hurt you I promise." 

Surprisingly, to me at least, the fox had stopped again i slowly inched over to it. Once I get close enough I realize I can't untangle it by hand and I begin to try and figure out a way to free it when i remembered the scissors. I slowly and carefully take off my backpack as to not frighting them any more than they already are. The fox starts to stir as it as catches sight of the scissors I begin gently talking to the animal again "I'm going to try and cut you out okay? Please be very still I don't want hurt you."  
As I begin cutting it free I continue soothing it and keep them calm. I can feel some of the thorn cut and stab into my hands as I move the vines out of the way, but I don't care. I only care about getting them out. As the last vine is cut and moved away. I can finally get a good look at them. It was a very small fox. Maybe a kit?

It was black with a white muzzle, paws and tail tips, it had narrow gleaming red eyes but the strangest thing was that it had two tails, and I begin to think at how rare it is to see an animal with quirk but I had torn myself out of my thoughts for now as I begin to look them over trying to see if there are any noticeable wounds.  
There were a few scratches and thorns but it over all it was fine but It could have fallen from the tree so I was going to get it to a vet. the fox finally realizing it's free begins to writhe in my grip. I try and keep my hold but jumped out of my arms on to the ground it had began to run away but it had turned back to face me and had made a noise akin to laughter, then scampered off into the evening. Stand there awhile and then continue my track as I walk I can't help but think of the fox and hope to see again soon.


	2. Tarragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarragon- Lasting interest
> 
> Sorry if tsubaki is ooc in this.
> 
> Also made a few minor edits to the previous chapter just a few more details.

Tsubaki was bored. More than usual as most of his subclass were either on missions or off doing their own thing. Belkia was up in Hokkaido checking out on a rumor that Sleepy Ash had finally been seen for the first time in millenia back in Japan, Shamrock was out doing recon on c3 Higan was in Italy looking for world end, and Otoogiri was currently at the Alicen mansion and Sakuya was off in hosu doing, whatever it was Sakuya does when he's not around.  
he decided to wander around the most densely hero populated area in Japan other than Tokyo, Mustafu. He's sure some humans might find it strange to see a silver fox, especially one with two tails, in the middle of a big city but he doesn't care he's just so bored that maybe some confrontation might be a little interesting. Though he supposes it wouldn't be too odd if he stayed somewhat close to the edge of town because while being a metropolis it was actually quite close to a huge forest that leads into a national park watching as a hero takes down a villain he begins to reminisce about the past

Yes, Tsubaki remembered when the first quirks had appeared, weak in comparison to quirks nowadays but powerful for the time as more and more quirks appeared prejudice and fear were soon to follow wanting to ease the public and put an end to uprising protests the government had restricted those with abilities beyond belief, though that did not ease the distrust the public had for those with them. Even the families of those with power weren't safe from the fear, if you had found out to be related to one with powers you were treated as if you were the one with powers, if not worse. 

As the population of quirked to quirkless had began to flip in size become 80% quirks to 20% quirkless, the public's option had also changed. Now those with powerful quirks instead of being feared as they once were they were now praised and put on the pedestal of heroism, as for those without quirks? Once deemed normal, are now the animal being seen as weak and useless.

But, Tsubaki guessed, that is how humans are always searching for someone new to hate and shame. As Tsubaki was strolling down memory lane he watched as another hero had stopped someone from ripping a bank. Endeavour? He believes that, that's him he was never too involved in present day heroics it had all became the same song and dance of the hero beats villain just with different names quirks and places with most only ever in it for fame or more while rarely there would be someone who was there out of a pure love of the type of work . As he continues his search for something entertaining he passes through a run down park as he resigns himself to believe he won't find anything fun he decides to climb a familiar type of tree and watch as humans pass by. As he climbs higher to see more of the area he looks over seeing a bird had flown right into him knock off balance 

He made a noise of surprise not a second later fell into the deep brush luckily he hadn't been to high up and that the gamble had broken his fall to an extent, though now he was tangled in the branches and in very deep how had he not notice these raspberry bushes? Making noise of frustration he was prepared to just change back into his normal self when he had heard someone approaching he turned to the best of his abilities he saw a young boy with curly green hair and big green eyes with freckles on his face, he was wearing a uniform probably from one of the nearby middle schools though the uniform looked a little big on him the green boy began trying to inch closer not wanting him to come closer Tsubaki began struggling holding the kid would get scared and leave. But it didn't deter him if anything the the kid was more determined than before.  
"Hello" Greenie said softly "can i please get a look at how tangled you are? I won't hurt you. I promise" 

Tsubaki stopped moving and thought it over, at least he might be interesting if only a little. So he allowed the boy to come closer to look. As soon as he's done he slowly takes of his backpack tsubaki looks at him curiously but as soon he caught sight of the scissors he started moving again and as he did the boy spoke again  
"I'm going to cut you out okay? Please be still i don't want to hurt you." He stays motionless but am still on edge just in case the kid tries anything.  
As the child cuts at the vines and branches Tsubaki stares up at the boy the look on the child's face is focused and determined looking as if this is the most important thing he's ever done. 

Tsubaki is finally freed from the brush but is still staring, unmoving, at the boy wondered why he would do that, he hears the boy begin to mumble of his minor injuries the ones that would be gone in a few minutes as the child notices his twin tail he mumbles of how he would love where about him the black fox with a quirk in his notebook and wonders about quirk the fox has but knows that animals with quirks usually hold some enhanced intelligence some on par with a humans even if that's not the animals quirk. but shakes himself out of his self-enduced stupor.

As the boy did so Tsubaki freed himself from the child's grasp and as he landed one the grass a few feet from the boy he turned towards the child who stared at him he gave a chuckle turned and ran off towards some trees away from brush and as he ran back to his base thought to himself about the child though not that interesting the boy still was intriguing most people would have probably called animal control or a nearby hero, but the boy took his time to get him out as well as his muttering about quirks.

Though he wouldn't go search for the boy it wouldn't be a shame if he ran to him again and if it gave him the chance to see how interesting the child really was then that was all the better.


	3. Orange Lily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bakugo his kinda hard to write for so i hope i did good writing him.
> 
> Orange lilies- hatred, pride, and disdain

It had nearly been a month since Izuku had freed that odd black fox from those thorn bushes and then run off into the evening, and ever since that encounter Izuku had passed by that park nearly every day, normally Izuku would ride the train home but as he stayed late his missed his train that and didn't want to wait for the next one he had decided to walk wasn't a very long walk, maybe an forty-five minutes to an hour, but it quicker to just grab a train.  
Now he hasn't ridden the train in a while and only on the days when he has to be home early, it had saved saved him a little money too. he decided to clear out those thorn bushes so no one would fall into them again, so he used the extra money he to buy some gardening shears to get rid of them. The bushes were mostly near the camellia tree and the ones that weren't were small enough he could pull out with gloves on. Izuku was nearly done getting rid of them all and he'd would be finishing clearing them after school though he'd have to do it by hand as bringing the shears to school with him would be a big no; but during the times he was not working on the thorns he would still pass by hoping to catch a glimpse of the fox sometimes he had thought he had seen them out the corner of his eye but when turned to look he would see nothing and go back to work.  
Izuku did however have luck with finding the owner of those scissors he had found her the morning after he found them and when he worked up the courage to ask him if he lost some scissors he said that he did and Izuku gave them to him and the boy thanked him and left.  
Izuku was jolted from his thoughts by the bell signaling that class would begin soon so he took out his school notebook and waited for class to begin.

\---------

The school day had passed without much incident as Izuku packs up his things once he leaves the classroom he begins to finish writing down a few thoughts about a hero fight he saw the other day. He knows these halls well enough that he can avoid the wall and lockers most of the students had already left or were already in their club rooms so he didn't fear knocking into someone.  
Though as he rounds a corner he rams straight into the last person he'd want to upset  
Bakugo Katsuki.  
Izuku and Bakugo used to be best friends when they were younger but as soon as Bakugo got his quirk and Izuku didn't, he had begun to drift away and as soon as it came out that would never have a quirk he had been one of if not the first to start mocking and teasing him because of it.  
"Watch where you're going Deku." Bakugo snarled

"Sorry kach-" Izuku began to mumble before Bakugo cut him off advancing towards him with his two lackeys (had they always there?).

"I thought I told you to sto-." He stopped himself he looks down to see he stepped on Izuku's hero notebook. Bakugo picks the book up and read the cover

"Heh. Really Deku you still haven't given up on becoming hero?" Bakugo taunted. The duo behind him snickers upon looking at the notebook.

"Get it threw your thick fucking skull you could never be a hero you quirkless useless freak." Bakugo continued.

"But that doesn't mean I can't try!" Izuku exclaimed

The words slipped from his mouth before he realized Izuku had heard these words before was usually unfazed and he would usually just take the verbal beating and then wait for Bakugo to leave.

"What did you just say Deku?"  
Uh oh  
"I um good bye." Izuku shrieked grabbing his stuff and quickly running off.

"Dekkkuuu!" Bakugo shouted. Followed by the sound of rushed footsteps follow him

Izuku ran and ran until he didn't know where he was but he could still hear them behind him. He turned another corner quickly trying to find a place to hide from them seeing no where he could and no one around to stop anything he was about to continue running when he heard a metallic crash he turned to the noise and saw a very thin alleyway so thin you wouldn't even notice it at a passing glance before he could think any further he heard Bakugo shouting again but closer so he dove over into the alley.  
As he did Bakugo rounded the same corner he had looking around for him  
"Arrrgh where'd you go deku?" Bakugo snarls before the sound of foot falls gets further and further Izuku waited a few minutes he sighed as soon as he couldn't hear them any more. But he would wait a few minutes just to be sure.

\----------

Another uninteresting day with nothing to do Tsubaki thought a few Belkia and Otogiri were the others were still out on their missions. But Belkia was sleeping and Otogiri was only here to report on what she could and was preparing to check out to arisuin mansion again.  
Even so nothing interesting had happened in a while the most entertaining thing he had was going was that kid but even that interest was waning.  
So here he was wandering musutafu again but in a different area than last time it was a more seedy area and was pretty much deserted at this time in the evening it would living out later at night he was about to turn another street when he picked up the sound of panting and multiple footsteps not wanting do disturb what was about to happen provided that it was entertaining.  
Tsubaki decided to duck into an alley it was thin he changes into his fox form and sit on top of trash can close so that he could see out but anyone looking in wouldn't notice him the first human came around the corner and… It was the kid from a few weeks ago he was panting, haggard, and looking around frantically like he was looking for a place to hide, he didn't notice the alley and was about to continue when Tsubaki decided to knock over the trashcan he was on he hide further back in the alley the kid notice and ran into the alley far from where one could be seen from.  
A few seconds pass and then a voice shouts "Where are you Deku?" Before huffing and running down the street in search of "Deku". The footsteps faded and faintly heard the boy sighed in relief and he gathered himself but was still waiting.  
Seeing his chance to get the boys attention Tsubaki made a small yipping noise, the looked prepared to jump right of his own skin he turned around quickly looking for the source of the noise until his green eyes land on Tsubaki.  
Tsubaki walks closer to the boy stepped into the light so the child could see him better.  
"A fox? Wait it's you the fox from a few weeks ago. What are you doing all the way over here in town?"  
The boy turns out towards the street and takes a good look around. "None of these streets seem familiar you would happen to know where I am would you?"  
Tsubaki's only reply was a bark.  
"Oh right you can't talk." The boy sighed "well might as well look for some identifying landmarks you can come if you'd like" the boy muttered mostly to himself and the boy counties trying to trace his steps back to where he came from.  
\---  
He had been walking for a long while the sun had begun to set and he didn't know where he was. He was muttering about passing this street twice when the black fox jumped out in front of him  
"Oh hey you're still following me?"  
Izuku's only answer was a tug on his pant leg.  
"Now what are you doing that for?" Izuku questioned.  
The fox stopped and pointed down an opposite street.  
"Do you want me to follow you?" He asked.  
The fox nodded  
And so izuku did. And about twenty minutes later they had both reach the park where they had met.  
"Thank you for leading me here." Izuku thanked the fox not sure as to why. " I guess this might be where we part ways. Goodbye." Izuku said and started on his way home the fox tilted its head and counties to follow Izuku not that he noticed right away he noticed his companion had not left. "are following me home?" The fox nods its head and Izuku continues on but so does the fox keeping stride with him he tried to get the fox to turn back it wouldn't if anything the fox had found Izuku's attempts amusing even doing that same laugh like noise at some point.  
Izuku enter his dark home with the tiny vulpine knowing his mother was still on a business trip he didn't have to worry about noise.  
As Izuku set his things down the fox kept up on to the counter looking around the boys house until his land on small vase with a few red flowers.  
"What are you looking at? Izuku followed the foxes gaze to the vase "Oh yeah I found you near that camellia tree didn't I?" Izuku mumbled the fox made its way over towards him "Do you like that type of flower they are really pretty, aren't they?"  
In the middle of his rambling Izuku had a thought  
"Well since it seems like we'll be seeing more of each other i just can't keep calling you the fox in my head so how about the name Tsubaki since you seem to like them how does that sound?" Izuku asked The fox froze for a second before hesitantly nodding its head.  
"Okay then Tsubaki i'm Midoriya Izuku nice to meet you."  
\----  
Tsubaki had had enough of wandering around and, as fun as it was to see the human get panicky he got bored of it pretty quickly, and had just decided to show the boy the way back to the park they had met. Jumping out in found the boy then tugging at his pant leg trying to get the kid to follow him it didn't take long to reach the park once the human did begin to follow him the boy was talking and had begun to leave Tsubaki hadn't been listening at all and tilted his head confusion and continued to follow the green haired boy the ask if so Tsubaki was following home and he nodded the hand then tried to make tsubaki leave before giving up and continued their walk to the boys house as he was following the boy he had began to think back to a few hours ago not really having thought about till now the boy had obviously been running from a group of people he was also clearly afraid of them waiting a few minutes after they'd left. Tsubaki wonders why they were chasing the boy in the first place. Before Tsubaki could continue that thought they had reached the boys home. The boys keys jangled and opened the now unlocked door and went inside Tsubaki followed the boy into the kitchen and jumped on the counter look around the small house then his eyes land on a bright red flower in a small vase  
"What are you looking at?" The boy asked  
"Oh yeah I found you near that camellia tree didn't I?" Tsubaki then walked towards the child as the boy continued on "Do you like that type of flower they are really pretty, aren't they?" The greenette complimented as Tsubaki looked at the boy a light appeared in his eyes "Well since it seems like we'll be seeing more of each other i just can't keep calling you the fox in my head so how about the name Tsubaki since you seem to like them how does that sound?"  
Tsubaki froze it was pure coincidence and chance sure but it had stunned him for a moment. He reasoned with himself that it was certainly interesting to be called that again and so he nodded.  
"Okay then Tsubaki i'm Midoriya Izuku nice to meet you."  
Unnoticed by Midoriya, Tsubaki could hear the clicking of chains  
Albeit faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pov changes galore  
sorry again if any characters are ooc  
Comments are appreciated so is constructive criticism tell me what i can do to better improve story and have nice night/day.


	4. Laceleaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gives Tsubaki a gift and Tsubaki thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the late update I was ill this week
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It may be taking a while but soon canon events will be upon us. :)
> 
> Laceleaf- Kindness and luck.

After Izuku had given the name Tsubaki to the black fox, who seemed quite happy at the name, both boy and vampire made their way to Izuku's room. When they entered Tsubaki walked around and then jumped up onto his windowsill looking around the room again.  
Izuku then began making his way to his desk and set his book bag on it and then looked for his notebook until he remembered that he dropped it when he bumped into Bakugou who had in turn picked it up, so it was most likely ash by now.  
"Well at least I had only just began writing in it." Izuku muttered mostly to himself, upon hearing the boy Tsubaki turned his head to face him and that's when Izuku realized he had left a few pages blank in his previous book so went over to his bookshelf and grabbed his recently completed Hero/Quirk analysis no. 11 And started to write some observations about Tsubaki like his abnormal, for a fox, intelligence and his two tails reminiscent of those old legends of nine-tailed foxes. At some point Tsubaki came over and observed Izuku as he wrote and was reading the analysis as he did. They stayed like that for a while until Izuku had looked at the time it 11:40pm so he closed the book and left it on the desk turned out the lights said goodnight to Tsubaki and fell asleep.

Once Tsubaki was sure Izuku was sleeping he jumped down from where he was laying changed into his vampire form and walked to the desk picked up the note book and began flipping through he read a few pages one on Eraserhead an underground hero who specialized in surveillance, rescue, and infiltration he rarely was ever involved with big raids mostly sticking drug and quirk trafficking rings and what the kid could gather about his quirk, Tsubaki knew of Eraserhead a few of his subclass had encountered him they said that he erased their quirks and that's how they had been caught, not many had very strong abilities so they had relied on their quirk so their run in with proved to be a good lesson for them.  
Tsubaki also knew that it was hard to get any information on him much less how much Izuku did Eraserhead stays out of the spotlight for two reasons he hates the press, and if someone knew how his quirk worked they could defeat him easily. So it was quite surprising that this kid could green as much as he could with so few videos on the hero he flipped through a few more pages and shut the book before making his way to the front door, bringing the book with him and left into the night.

When Izuku awoke he was alone he looked around the room to see that Tsubaki was nowhere in sight he got and got dressed for school grabs his backpack, when he went to his desk he saw that his notebook wasn't there but shrugs it off as him putting it on the bookshelf last night but forgot about doing it and left for the day. When he came back home Tsubaki still wasn't there over the next 2 weeks he didn't see Tsubaki and began to get worried but once he turned the corner he saw the little black fox right in front of his front door and right beside him was Izuku's missing notebook.  
"Now what are you doing with that?" Izuku wondered aloud.  
He went inside and but the book up and did his homework until he went to sleep. When he awoke Tsubaki was gone and so was another one of his notebooks.  
Over the next few months it became a sort of routine Tsubaki would come and stay at Izuku's for a day take one of his books then come back two weeks later return the notebook repeat some time Tsubaki would come back early and just hang around Izuku until nightfall when he would leave. Izuku still has no idea how Tsubaki gets out of the house on his own. So far Tsubaki had taken ten, seven, four, and two. It was the first day of spring break when he saw Tsubaki again he had come without the book he had he again followed Izuku to his room and jumped up onto his desk unfortunately Tsubaki had knock right into and old pencil cup and had spilled the contents onto the desk it had been filled with small things like paper clips erasers and pencils but there was something Izuku hadn't expected, an black and green rope bracelet.  
'that's right when I was younger mom had gotten me a book about kumihimo braiding after my diagnosis, I had made bracelets for mom Kacchan and I.' Izuku thought to himself, he picked up the rest of the spillage, setting the bracelet aside, and placed back into the can.  
Tsubaki seemed to have taken a mild interest in the bracelet holding in between his paws and then place in front of Izuku, Izuku then had an idea  
"Stay there I'll be right back." He told the fox.  
He went into the and opened a closet door rummaged around until Izuku found what he was looking for an old shoe box filled with colored ropes, beads and charms.

When Izuku returns to his room box in arm Tsubaki is waiting patiently on his desk. Izuku sets the box down and takes a few things out black and red thread, a charm Tsubaki couldn't get a good look and a marudai Tsubaki watches as Izuku works braiding the thread and the charm at some point Izuku finishes up turns to Tsubaki and he holds out the bracelet it's quite pretty the thread was shaped into a floral pattern and the charm was in the middle of the braid, it was a small wooden fox charm.

"I thought that since we've known each other for a few months I could give you something to identify you, so no one would think that you were wild or something." Izuku confesses "For awhile I couldn't think of what to give because I didn't want to make you wear a collar so when you knock over that vase I thought would be perfect."

Tsubaki would never admit this but he had entertained the idea of Izuku giving him an item and him accepting the gift as his own then being one step closer to a full contract.  
But now as the bracelet was here before him he thought back to when he met the kid, he was just looking for a source of entertainment, and he when found the boy he thought his small interest wouldn't last long, and when he met Izuku again he was admittedly curious as to why he was being chased, but after listening to the boys mumbled as he wandered through the streets it was obvious those kids chased him for being quirkless his journals showed promise being so analytical and they were certainly nothing to scoff at but still they were humans with more interesting things about them some even with powerful quirks.

And yet Tsubaki still found himself drawn to Izuku, those with powerful quirks and skills seemed dull to him in comparison to Izuku maybe it was because of things izuku had done to catch his interest, they were simple things, things most wouldn't notice he had seen what, he could only guess Izuku could have done, the park where they had met had been cleared of thorns the grass had been mowed and some flowers planted in the flower beds he had even seen, some paint buckets in the front room earlier. Even after izuku met him again and he coming to his house directly Tsubaki could see that the boy was working on cleaning up the park even still. Or even back to the very first time they met just stopping and helping a creature one might think purely capable to get out on it's own and getting hurt in the process of helping it. A simple kindness from one creature to another.

Then Tsubaki thought about his creator, he who had been so kind to him and his siblings, he who had cared for them. How could he replace him with this child? And then he thought of his plan against the other servamps he was so close to having them all together. Sleepy ash was finally spotted in Asia again not Hokkaido as they were lead to believe but still he had not been seen in Asia for a few centuries since the first quirks.  
But still the tugging in his chest and as he looked to the kid he realized what it was he saw, he saw some of his creator in this human child if just a bit.

And so he found himself taking the bracelet in stride allowing it be fastened to his neck.  
"that's not to tight is it Tsubaki?" Izuku asked  
Tsubaki shook his head no. He then stared at the boy who had turned back to one of his books.  
Tsubaki thought to himself that he would stay these next few days to see what the kid would do and decide from there.  
Tsubaki fell asleep thinking of what these days may bring.


	5. Alstroemeria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alstroemeria- devotion friendship fortune

When Izuku awoke he had been surprised at the sight before him Tsubaki lying at the end of the bed on one of his chairs.  
'That's strange' Izuku thought 'he's usually gone when I wake up.'  
He carefully got out of bed, grabbing his phone and checking the time, 9:45am it read, and went to the kitchen he saw his mother's shoes at the door, she must have come home. Izuku's mother works the night shift at one of the hospital as a nurse a busy job sure but she always found time to see him, especially on the first few days of school. He began to take a frying pan out and then some pancake batter.  
Izuku then realized he never told his mom about Tsubaki, seeing as how there never together at the same time. He hoped she wouldn't mind him being here. As Izuku was making his breakfast he came upon the thought that he has to feed Tsubaki, he never had to worry about this before and he doesn't even know what a fox can eat. He grabbed his phone of the counter searched for what they eat. Their omnivores apparently so he went to the fridge and pulled out some berries, not the best meal but he hoped it would do, set the items in a bowl and went back to cooking his own meal. As he finishes the last of the pancakes Izuku hears the soft pitter-patter of paws and turned around to see Tsubaki walking towards him  
"Oh good morning." Izuku beamed. "There's some food on the table for you. It might not be the best as you usually don't stay this long so I never figured out what you like to eat so I hope that it's okay for now."  
Tsubaki had already jumped on the table and padded over towards the bowl staring at the contents be for becoming disinterested and walking across the counter to Izuku.

"Are you not hungry?" Izuku asked as Tsubaki idly stared at the bowls contents before pushing the bowl closer to Izuku and began to eat the berries.  
For the next few minutes the pair ate in silence. Izuku had finished first and began to put his dirty dishes in the sink when he had gotten an alert on his phone, a hero fight was happening nearby, it was The number 5 hero Edgeshot vs. an earth manipulator, it was rare for Edgeshot to be seen in the outskirts of Mustufu, so this opportunity could not be missed. Izuku quickly finished up got his back and notebook put on his shoes and left out the door with Tsubaki hot on his heels.

And that's how Izuku's spring break passed with him and Tsubaki in Town searching for hero fights, early spring shows a jump in villain activity and so there was an absence of fights.  
When Izuku wasn't in Watching a hero fight he was muttering his theories or just talking absentmindedly to Tsubaki. All in all it was probably the best spring break Izuku has had in awhile even if this was what he did every year, the presence of Tsubaki just seemed to make it that much better.  
But all good things must come to an end, and now the dreaded new school year. And so here Izuku is rushing to get ready for the first day of his final year at Aldera junior high. This morning had been fairly calm he woke up extra early to get some hero watching in before he had to go to school.  
He packed some of his new school supplies in his bright yellow backpack whilst also looking for his phone.

"Izuku?" His mother called out "could you come for a second?" 

"Um yeah sure thing." He set his bag down and went into the kitchen. "What do you need?"  
"Oh Izuku. I just wanted to make sure that you take this with you today." His phone so that's where it was.

"Thank you mom, oh and could you leave some food out for Tsubaki." Izuku's mother had been told about Tsubaki on the second day and while she was apprehensive to the Idea of wild animal on her house she eventually caved once she saw how well behaved and smart Tsubaki was  
"Sure thing, have a good first at school" she was interrupted by some beeping, that was Izuku's que leave.  
"Thanks mom i will goodbye." And Izuku quickly fished out the door with his backpack not even registering it was a few pounds heavier than what it should be. 

"Wow" Izuku awed " A giant villain."  
The ambled chattering of other civilians about the the villain filled the air. Izuku rushed up to the front of the crowd "Who's fighting him?" he asked to no-one in particular.  
And the Izuku saw him the up-and-coming hero kamui woods. Oh Izuku just had to get some notes on this he thinks he still as some time he swiftly opens up his bag and reaches in, only to feel something warm and soft when he looks into his bag he sees those unmistakably twin tails and vibrant red eyes staring back at him.

"Tsubaki!?" He says in hushed whisper hoping no one saw the fox. So much for notes he quickly rushed off to an unoccupied area and gently pick Tsubaki up from out of his bag.  
"Tsubaki what are you doing here?" The fox just looked at him and tilted his head at him. "Oh what am I tonight to do. I can't leave you here alone." Izuku groaned the little troublemaker let a laugh, as much as a fox can laugh. The went back into Izuku bag. "I guess I have to keep you with huh." Izuku sighed "well we should get going, don't want to be late on the first day."  
The first school day passed by fairly quickly it was nearing the end of the day and so far Izuku has had no problems, he honestly thought he would get caught with Tsubaki. But no one even notice the small moving lump in Izuku bag and for that Izuku was thankful being ignored all the time.  
"You guys are all third years now. It's time you start thinking seriously about your futures." The teacher had said from the front of the class. "I would hand out these future career forms but…" the Teacher trailed off "I assume you all want to be heroes!"  
Izuku could feel him shrinking in on himself  
And then from in front of Izuku came a familiar Arrogant tone.  
"Heh...as if I had anything like their crappy quirks."  
And from all round the classroom students shouted in protest about Katsukis statement. Before being silenced by both the teacher and katsuki. as katsuki continues to rant about how he'll be the greatest hero in Japan Izuku's attention was stolen by Tsubaki moving around in his backpack he tried to Tsuabki to stop when...  
"Oh that reminds me your...also.. trying out for U.A aren't you Midoriya."  
And then all of a sudden the whole rooms eyes were on him and  
The entire room burst out laughing  
"Really you midoriya, smarts can get you far but not into U.A's hero programs without a quirk." Izuku heard someone shout.  
Izuku begins to protest but he's cut off by a loud explosion that pushes him out of his desk. In that moment he's only thing about if the explosion hurt Tsubaki not before being pushed back into reality by Bakugou grabbing the front of his uniform  
"Forget about shitty quirks. You completely quirkless, and you still think you can run shoulders with me?!" Bakugo shouted at him.  
"Wa...wait no kacchan. I wasn't ...saying I could compete with you! Not at all!" He tries to protest. "I mean It. It's just… been my dream since I was little. And well ...there's no harm in trying" Izuku whispers  
"Heh hahaha try?! Try what?! The entrance exam?!  
Your taking the exam just to 'try'?" Bakugo snarls  
"What can you even do?!"  
"Bakugo settle down! And everyone return to your seats now we still have half a class period left. Now no more disruptions ok?" The teacher demand  
The class snickers as they return to their seats And class returned to normal.

To say Tsubaki was angry was an understatement he was livid after watching that scene he was practically foaming at the mouth.  
What the hell was that? Unless he was mistaken the teacher would step in before the fighting started not after. And it wasn't even a fight that blonde brat out right attacked Izuku and the 'teacher' didn't even do anything isn't public quirk use illegal? Apparently didn't matter to the Teacher. And what had even started this Izuku signing up for U.A. even though he's quirkless. He could take a guess as to who was chasing Izuku the day they met back up.  
This is one of the reasons he hates humans their selfish, malicious even to their own kind without any  
Real reason. The class is beginning to end and so this nightmare of a day could be over Izuku begins to get out of his seat grabbing his notebook when  
The albino annoyance from earlier ripped the notebook out of Izuku hands  
"We ain't done here deku." The blonde sneers  
"H-hey come on. Give it back!! The next think Tsubaki hears is a loud explosion and then he hears Izuku whisper why. The next few words are muffled by the bag but there's one sentence Tsubaki hears as clear as day  
"You really wanna be a hero so bad? I've got a time saving idea for you. If you think you'll have a quirk in your next life go take a swan dive off the roof!" and once he hears that Tsuabki wants nothing more then to transform and tear the brats throat out himself. But he knows he can't but for now he'll do what he can do for now. Once he's sure their alone Tsubaki hoops out of the back and pads over to Izuku.  
He's crying Tsubaki can hear see that when he pads over to the distraught boy Izuku quickly wipes his tears.  
"I'm sorry you had to be apart of that Tsubaki. I hope your not hurt." Izuku apologies to him even though Izuku doesn't need to.  
Tsubaki gets close and Izuku picks up his backpack "come on let's try and see if we can salvage that notebook.

"Stupid fish that's not food" Izuku dimly mutters "it's my notebook idiot." Izuku said finally got a hold of what was left of his notebook. "Hopefully it will dry quickly come on Tsubaki lets just go home." Izuku sighs and the duo make their way home. As the pair pass under a bridge Izuku again apologies to Tsubaki. "I know that you probably can't understand me but I truly am sorry about what happened back there."  
Tsubaki truly wants to tell the boy it's fine and the child could predict the actions of others when Tsuabki ears picked up a gurgling noise and his nose picked up a most putrid smell.  
He realized what was about to happen but before he could react. The manhole burst open  
"A medium-sized body to hide in." Izuku cried out to tsubaki to run and he was quickly engulfed in oozing slime "don't worry I'm just hijacking you body in a few seconds you won't even feel a thing."  
Tsubaki had to do something if he didn't Izuku would surely die… But why should he care the boy was just another human, their plenty more like him and once his plan takes motion he wouldn't matter to him the kid should just be another distraction but Tsubaki knew that this boy was special to him for all the time he's spent the boy he loved every minute of it but once he does this there won't be any turning back but at this point Tsubaki didn't care about anything other than saving The boy he had grown so attached to.  
He could feel himself shift back into his full form and could hear the sound of rain hitting the ground the sound also made the slime man stop suffocating Izuku for a moment it was raining but the sun was out the he looked the slime monster over quickly see the obvious weak spot and went in for it. "You know you should really pick on people your size or who knows what you might run into."  
"And who are you?" The man growled hastily  
"Oh I'm no one special though I would recommend putting the boy down if you know what good for you." Tsubaki says in a dangerously low tone.  
"huh yeah? And what ar-" the Slime villain was cut off and his speech was quickly replaced with cry of pain.  
Oh hehehe it looks like I was right your eyes are your weak point. You should learn to do as your told you know."  
"Y-your crazy" the slime growled having dropped izuku when he got stabbed  
"Maybe I am but since I'm feeling generous I'll let you leave now. So leave." Tsubaki snarled.  
The slime villain realizing now he was up against something much stronger than himself fled down the street. With the threat gone Tsubaki went over to Izuku only to see him on the pavement he was still breathing thankfully but completely unconscious he st himself a little reminder to have one of his lower subclass hunt the villain down.  
Not second later did Tsubaki here a loud booming voice. All Might. "Don't worry I am here!"  
"All might-san I think I saw the villain you are chasing go that way" he points in the direction the villain fled.  
"Thank you citizen but is that boy alright?" All Might bellow  
" Yes don't worry about us the villain knocked him out before you got here I'll help him." Tsubaki said  
And with All Might rushed off to find the villain he was chasing.

When Izuku came to he found that he was alive and not alone he tried to get up when smooth soothing voice said to take it easy. Izuku's vision was slowly coming back and when it finally cleared he saw a man sitting right beside him.  
The man wore traditional clothing he was wearing a black yukata, a red obi and a white haori.

When Izuku looked at the man's face, he could see that the man was far older than he was, probably in his early twenty. His matched the color of his yukata, and on his face was a pair of sunglasses almost obscuring the familiar red eyes.  
That's when the memories of what happened came flooding back, Izuku was being suffocated he thought that he was going to die when he looked over he could see Tsubaki in his head he pleading to whatever gods that exist that Tsubaki would run but what he saw next surprise he thought he had begun to hallucinate Tsubaki had turned into the man right in front of him.  
With great difficulty Izuku tried to speak but he was sent coughing out the remainder of the slime from his lungs his lungs when he finally force it out.

"Tsubaki?"


	6. Orchid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the title of chapter to better fit the contents of it.
> 
> Yellow Orchid- new friendships and new beginnings
> 
> Have an nice week.

"Tsubaki?" As soon as the name had left Izuku's mouth the wind picked up around them creating a cyclone with both of them at the center. When Izuku looked up over at the man he saw that he had a glowing circle around his neck Izuku's eyes then shot over to his where he saw a near identical circle around his wrist. And as quickly as they appeared they were gone, leaving no indication they were their to begin with.  
After a few moments of stunned silence Izuku spoke aloud "what just happened?" The man was awakened from his trance-like state by the sound Izuku's voice. The man looked up grinning and made his way over. "It seems as if the temporary contract has been formed." The man said.

"W-what are you talking about? What contract?" Izuku said as he began to back away from the stranger.  
"Now now, I'll tell you all you want to know about what just happened Izuku, if...you can guess who I am correctly . The man cajoled.  
Not even question how the man knew his name at the moment Izuku asked  
"What happens if I can't guess it right?"  
"Then I'll just leave." The man said simply.  
Okay Izuku takes a few more steps away from the man to take in his appearance in its entirety.  
Now that Izukus not on the ground he can see that the strange man is about his height his was chin length and black eyes still a familiar red. He's wearing traditional clothes still but there's something he didn't notice before a small rope bracelet around the man's wrist. It's Tsubaki's.

He looks around the tunnel to see if the fox is in sight so it wasn't a hallucination at all. It wasn't the lack of oxygen what he'd seen was real. The man in front of him is the fox he helped all those months ago. It would make a lot of things the fox did make sense

Izuku worked up all the courage he could to force the ridiculous notion out of his mouth. "I know who you are." He says to get the mans, attention "you're Tsubaki." Izuku exclaims …there's silence for a second until… the man burst out laughing and Izuku immediately wilts. The man's begins say in a shaky voice "no no Izuku your right I am Tsubaki it's just to hear you say that so boldly is a real laugh."  
Tsubaki takes breath and says " if your wondering how that might be it's no quirk I can assure what I am predates quirks by a wide margin."  
Drawn from his stunned silence Izuku asks his first question. "What are you exactly?"

"I am a being known as a servamp a servant-vampire. We servamps have two two forms and human-like form," he says as begins to walk down the tunnel with Izuku in tow listen to every word. "and an animal." Tsubaki then turns around jumps in the air and with a puff of smoke no longer was there a human like figure instead in its place was the familiar form of the two tailed fox who then hopped up onto Izuku "Okay," Izuku says taking the vampire thing well enough." that makes some sense, I guess But how can you be put in the daylight if your a vampire? Izuku questions as they continue down the street having exited the tunnel. 

"The other servamp can't be in sunlight in their human forms like I can. Once sunlight hits a servamp body they turn into their animal form." Tsubaki explains.  
"Not you though?"  
"Nope it doesn't affect me like the others."  
Then why are you still in animal form on my shoulders?"  
"It's comfortably up here."  
"So your a type of vampire," Izuku replied as he rolled his eyes a bit "what happened back there then? With the glowing and the wind is it apart of that contract you mentioned?"  
"Yes, the temporary contract was formed when you said my name while in human form. This happened after you met the other requirements." Tsubaki told Izuku.  
"What were the requirements?" Izuku inquired as they turned a corner.  
"The requirements were 1. You give the servamp a name.  
2\. You give the servamp a gift." Tsubaki shook the bracelet around his neck like a collar as emphasis.  
"And 3. You say the servamp new name while their in their human form. The first three have no time limit for each requirement once the third one is completed the servamp and the human will enter a trial period of sorts they have formed a temporary contract during this time period, and once the contract is completed they can't be separated. the fourth and final requirement is what makes the contract permanent."  
"What is the final requirement?"  
"The servamp will have to drink the humans blood for the contract to be sealed and the servamp will be bound to the human for the humans life. At that point the human will become the servamp's eve."

"Oh well Tsubaki I just one more question for now" Izuku says as they enter an isolated part of town.  
Tsubaki nods on for Izuku to continue.

"Do you want me to be your eve?"

Izuku received silence in return until  
"Why do you ask? I assume most people would say yes or no depending on what they want why are asking me?" Tsubaki challenged no in his human form Izuku didn't even notice he changed forms.

"W-well if we were going to be partners for the rest of my life I want to make the person whose working with me does voluntarily." Izuku mutters.  
Tsubaki had a look on his face he was about to say something when he was interrupted by a loud explosion in a nearby alley and a familiar voice yelling to be released.  
Izuku ran to the source of the noise with Tsubaki behind him and he was greeted by the sight of the same slime villain that tried to kill him suffocating his childhood friend.  
"W-what how?" Izuku utters put he thought that the slime villain was delt with.  
Behind him Tsubaki curses about what he doesn't know. Izuku looked around the alley but found no heroes on the scene he looks in his ex friends eyes and sees him pleading for someone, anyone to help him. Just as he's about to rush to try something a hands on his shoulder he looks over it to see none other than Tsubaki. 

"Why would you help him after what he did to you?"  
Izuku didn't have time to argue with the vampire Bakugou was running out of time! "Because I can't just stand by while is in danger it doesn't matter what they've done to me, if they are in need of help will help in any way I can." He then ripped himself away from Tsubaki and rushed over to aid his friend. Tsubaki stood there for a moment before breaking out into a grin and rushed after him, and shouted to Izuku "If you're so dead set on helping this brat then I'll help you just be sure you know after the contracts completed it can't be reversed!"  
"I'm fine with it so long as you are!" Izuku shouts back. And with that he holds out his wrist for Tsubaki. Tsubaki bites down and Izuku doesn't feel any pain due to the adrenaline running through him.  
"So what are your first orders Izu-kun?" Tsubaki smirked.

"Free Kacchan from that villain!" Izuku commanded.  
Tsubaki did as his new eve ordered and pulled the explosive blond free from the slime villain. Once in his arms he set the boy far away from the villains grasp. Turned to take the villain down but villain reacted quickly as soon as Bakugo was freed from his slime he shot over to Izuku to try and get another hostage Tsubaki was to far away to reach him in time. But before anyone could react a voice bellowed from behind the villain "I am here!" And with the slime villain was blown away by one punch. With the villain defeated rushed over to Izuku with Bakugou in arms.  
"Are you three alright?" All Might said in a booming voice. While Izuku was trying to calm his in fanboy Tsubaki spoke up "No this boy was suffocated into unconsciousness by that villain I believe he needs and ambulance."  
Yes of course one is most likely on the way because of explosions heard from over here I'll direct them to the boy. And what about you two running into the same villain twice and having to fight them is rough are you sure you don't need medical attention?"  
"We're just fine All Might-san only minor injury from defending myself and these kids. And if that's all ne and my companion here will be leaving." Tsubaki said curtly and grabs Izuku by his still bleeding wrist  
"Now wait just a mo-" All Might cut off by the sound of sirens  
Ah they're almost here. We really are fine  
All might-san don't worry about it. Oh and" Tsubaki turns to face All Might " please don't tell anyone we were here, I don't want Izuku and I to be harassed by reporters." Despite Tsubaki's tone and words being polite there was an edge to it that left shivers down the hero's spine.

Without another word to the number one hero both servamp and eve made their way out of the alley with All might watching them go as they left the sound of sirens getting closer.

**Author's Note:**

> The titles a quote from Bela Lugosii's dead"


End file.
